Dark Hearts Run Motionless
by Avanityinstitches
Summary: Just a fanfiction about "In Stitches" Basic plot is two guys who are in a band are they are at warped tour and lots of crazy things happen and there is love and lots of drama
1. Dark Hearts Run Motionless

**Dark Hearts Run Motionless~ An In Stitches Fan Fiction**

**Character Descriptions**

**Adam Vanity**

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Relationship: Single

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Appearance: Blue eyes, long brown hair, wears makeup occasionally, band shirts and jeans, somewhat tall.

Likes: Music, playing in his band, going on stickam, hanging out with his best friend.

Best friend: Josh Stitches

- Is dedicated to the band, the fans and his best friend.

* * *

**Josh Stitches**

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Relationship: Taken

Sexual orientation: Single

Appearance: Short brown hair, hazel eyes, band shirts and jeans, average height.

Likes: Music, hanging out with his best friend, being in his band

Best friend: Adam Vanity

- Keeps to himself sometimes and is a bit quiet.

* * *

**Drake Lawson (Chaos)**

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Relationship: Single

Sexual Orientation: Gay

Appearance: Long black layered hair (Andy biersack sort of), Blue eyes, wears makeup, pale skin, band shirts and skinny jeans, very tall.

Likes: Music, reading, playing guitar, dancing, getting distracted by boys, parties.

-Has a dirty mind

* * *

**Skyler Robbins (Destiny)**

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Relationship: Taken(by some idiot)

Sexual orientation: Bisexual

Appearance: Long black layered hair, green/yellow eyes, average height, wears reds and blacks for makeup, band shirts, funny quite shirts and skinny jeans.

Likes: Music, photography, singing,

- Doesn't talk much because of her depression.

* * *

**Zoe Paterson (Unholy)**

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Relationship: Single

Sexual orientation: Straight

Appearance: Blue/black hair, blue eyes, wears dark makeup, band shirts, normal colored shirts, ripped skinny jeans, average height.

Likes: Music, reading, art, dancing, visiting gigs.

- Is the manager of In Stitches


	2. Chapter One Unexpected Call

Dark Hearts Run Motionless~Chapter One~Unexpected Call

**Adam Vanity's POV**

"Sext sext sext me!

Sext sext sext me!"

I groaned and opened my eyes, the sun blinding me slightly. I looked over at my desk and my mobile was ringing. I got up and fumbled out of bed and picked up my phone and answered.

"What?" I muttered.

"Adam...I have exciting news!" my manager Zoe screamed on the other end.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and whined.

"Don't fucking yell I just woke up!" I screamed.

She giggled a little and I put the phone back to my ear.

"What is it?" I said as I rubbed my head in pain.

"You and Josh better get your asses to the cafe in about 15 minutes so I can tell you both face to face" she replied.

I sighed and walked out my bedroom door.

"Ok...I'll go wake up Josh and we will see you soon" I said.

I ended the call and walked downstairs to my best friend, Josh Stitches room.

I walked up to Josh's bedroom and opened the door and there was a chick laying in his bed. I frowned as Josh was lying beside her.

"God dammit Josh wake up and send your whore home!" I yelled.

Josh sat bolt upright in bed and cursed. I laughed as the chick woke up and looked at Josh weirdly.

"We were drunk" he said shrugging.

She stumbled out of the bed and ran for her clothes then ran past me and out the back door. I looked over at Josh and we cracked up laughing.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we are meeting up with Zoe at he cafe" I said.

"Alright you can have the bathroom first" he replied.

I nodded and made my way back upstairs and grabbed clothes from my room and went to the bathroom.

I kept wondering what it was Zoe had to tell us.

**Josh Stitches' POV**

~minutes later~

We parked in a spot outside the cafe and then made our way inside. The sweet aroma of food hit my nose and my stomach grumbled. I frowned as Adam looked at me and laughed.

"Adam! Josh!" someone yelled.

We turned around and saw Zoe walking towards us. I smiled and we had a big group hug and then sat down.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"I did but this butt head was up all night with a chick" Adam said nudging me.

I frowned and slapped him playfully.

Zoe shook her head and chuckled a little. We exchanged glances then Zoe spoke up.

"So do you guys wish to here the news?" she asked.

I looked at Adam and he looked back at me smiling.

"Do share with us" I replied.

Zoe grabbed out a large diary and placed it on the table and opened it to a page. The title said guitarist candidates. I raised an eyebrow at this and so did Adam.

"What's this?" Adam asked.

"You guys said you were looking for a new guitarist so I took the liberty of finding one. I had many people come and try out but there was just one that stood out the most. His names Drake Lawson but he prefers to be called Chaos. It was his old stage name when he used to do side projects with Dahvie Vanity and Jayy Von Monroe" Zoe explained.

My jaw dropped and so did Adam's. That guy had been doing side projects with Blood On The Dance Floor! Jealousy hit me and I could see on Adam's face that he felt the same.

"Only thing he is worried about his being judged for being gay" Zoe said.

I scoffed and Adam slapped me.

"It's nothing bad, he seems perfect. When can we meet him?" Adam asked.

"This afternoon I will be bringing him around to your place" Zoe said.

I nodded and folded my arms and bit my lip. Adam looked at me with a questioning look and so did Zoe.

"You don't like him do you?" Adam asked.

"He sounds dodgy" I replied.

**Zoe's POV**

"Oh for gods sake Josh! He was fine when I met him. He was really nice and very motivated. Give him a fucking chance!" I exclaimed.

Josh looked down at the table and nodded and I frowned and got up from my seat.

"Four o'clock he is coming over so you better get your shit hole rooms clean and maybe set up a spare room. I said he could stay the night" I mused.

Adam and Josh glared at me like I was from some other planet. I dropped a photo of Drake in from of them and made my way out of the cafe.

"Order your own lunch" I mumbled.

I walked to my car and got inside, turning the radio on to Blood On The Dance Floor. God why did I have to work with the two most stubborn people. Maybe Drake could fix them up a bit. I'm not sure but they need to make him feel welcome otherwise I will be so bloody embarrassed. I clicked on the hand held button for my phone and dialed Drake's number. It rang three times.

"Hello?" a deep American voice came over the phone.

"Hey Drake it's Zoe here. Adam and Josh are looking forward to this afternoon. Also, you're able to stay there the night so they will set up a spare room for you ok" I said.

I could tell he was nodding because of the long pause in between the question.

"Sounds fine to me" he replied.

I smiled and pumped my fist in the air.

"Great make your way along to their house at 4. I'll SMS you the address as I'm on my way home. See you later" I said happily.

"Bye sweetie" he said.

I smiled. How fucking cute was he! I drove down the road and soon made it to my house and grabbed out my phone and SMS'd Drake. I hope tonight goes so well.


	3. Chapter Two Meeting The New Guy

**Dark Hearts Run Motionless~Chapter Two~Meeting The New Guy**

**Drake's POV**

I was walking up the driveway to Adam and Josh's house. I was really nervous to meet them both as Zoe had to drop me off and leave me here. She had some sort of emergency to go to. I slung my duffel bag over my shoulder and walked up to the door and knocked quietly. I heard footsteps and then the door opened slightly and I saw a guy with long brown hair and blue eyes looking at me.

"Who is it! Is it that weird guy!" someone yelled through the house.

"Josh shut up!" Adam, by the looks of it yelled at what seemed to be Josh.

I saw Josh appear and then he froze.

"Shit I didn't mean what I said" he mumbled.

"Obviously not" I muttered.

"Sorry he's not used to new people" Adam said.

I nodded and shook hands with them and then they welcomed me inside. We walked into a lounge area and I sat down in a living chair. Adam and Josh sat across from me and exchanged glances between each other. Then they looked at me and I started to become even more nervous.

"So you are Drake?" Adam asked.

"Yes" I replied.

**Josh Stitches' POV**

I didn't like this guy, he seemed really dodgy and I didn't want someone dodgy in the band.

"Well welcome to our house and I guess welcome to the band as well" I muttered.

"Thank you" he replied.

I stood up and coughed awkwardly. And motioned Adam into the kitchen.

"Excuse us a second" Adam said.

We walked into the kitchen and Adam shoved me a little.

"What is wrong with you!" he yelled.

"What? I didn't do anything did I?" I questioned.

"You are making him really nervous!" Adam snarled.

"He seems dodgy. I'm sorry but he really does" I replied.

"At least give him a chance, he's only just gotten through the door" Adam said.

I sighed and walked back into the lounge and sat down on the couch. I looked at Drake who was biting his lip nervously. Maybe I had made him feel a little uncomfortable. Adam sat beside me and nudged me. I looked at Adam and then Drake.

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable" I said biting my lip.

"I could hear you both from here...so thanks for saying I'm dodgy, I just got out of rehab two years ago" Drake said with a little hurt in his voice.

Oh shit, way to go Josh, great first impression. I stood up and made my way back up to my room and slammed the door. I kicked my bedside table and yelped in pain.

"Shit!" I cursed.

I heard a little knock on my door.

"Josh? Are you alright?" Adam called.

"I'm fine I just stubbed my toe" I whined.

I heard Adam make his way back upstairs and I dropped down to my bed. I looked at my phone and saw my girlfriend Jess was trying to call me. I groaned and fell back on my bed and closed my eyes. I'm such a tool, I cheat on my girlfriend and the new band mate hates me. What a day.

**Adam Vanity's POV**

I walked back upstairs and Drake was standing up and walking around the room.

"Would you like me to show you your room?" I asked.

He turned to me and smiled a little, he had a pretty nice smile. I wanted to slap myself at what I just said.

"Sure" he replied.

I motioned him out into the hallway and we walked up another flight of stairs and turned right. I opened the door to the guest bedroom and stepped inside.

"Well, this is it" I said slapped my arms to my side.

Drake scooped the room and smiled as he looked at everything.

"This is perfect" he said.

I smiled and rubbed my neck awkwardly. I cleared my throat and he turned around.

"If there is anything you need then you can come ask me" I explained.

"Thanks" Drake said as he walked towards me.

I started to get a little edgy as he got closer.

"You've been a great help...cutie" he whispered.

I swallowed hard as he traced a finger down my jawline. But then he stopped and pulled away.

"I...I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Oh no...it's ok" I muttered.

"I have a boyfriend...I shouldn't have done that and you probably don't swing that way" he said with a laugh.

"I'm bisexual but I'm mostly into girls" I replied.

Drake nodded and sat down on the bed and I turned around and walked out, closing the door behind me. I let out a sigh of relief and walked down to Josh's room. I walked up to his door and knocked lightly. I heard footsteps and then Josh appeared at the door. His eyes were red so I assumed he had been crying. I walked in and sat on his bed.

"What's wrong Josh?" I asked.

"I'm such an idiot I didn't mean to make Drake feel uncomfortable" he muttered.

I put my arm around his shoulder and consoled him.

"He said its fine so don't get so worked up about it" I replied.

We both heard a knock at the door and I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and Drake was standing their with tickets and passports in his hands. I raised an eyebrow and he had a big grin on his face.

"Pack your bags boys...we head for Warped Tour tomorrow" Drake said with excitement.

My jaw dropped and so did Josh's.

"Surprise" Drake said.

I looked at Josh then back at Drake.

"Are you serious?" Josh asked.

Drake nodded and handed us out passports and tickets. I smiled and looked at Josh with wide eyes.

"We are playing and watching shows there. We get VIP passes to any bands and we get free access to shows and we also get our own signing tent" Drake explained.

"But we don't even have any songs" I stammered.

Drake laughed and shook his head.

"They want to hear you sing covers. Any bands you want to cover you can go ahead and do it when we go on for a show" Drake said.

Josh and I started jumping up and down. Omg we were going to Warped Tour! We could meet anyone we wanted! We hugged Drake tightly and I ran up to my room and Josh started to pack also.

"Just pack a duffel bag!" Drake yelled.

I got to my room and jumped around for a while and flopped onto my bed.

Warped Tour here we come!


	4. Chapter Three Hooray For Warped Tour!

**Dark Hearts Run Motionless~Chapter Three~Hooray For Warped Tour!**

**Zoe Paterson s POV**

God dammit where are they! Our flight leaves in about an hour and they aren t even here at the airport! I am going to fucking murder them. Just then my phone went off and I looked at it. It was a text from Drake.

Zoe and Drake s phone conversation

D: I just left the house, Adam and Josh are still asleep and I even told them to hurry up but I guess they didn t listen.

Z: What the fuck! I am going to kill them both! They better wake up soon.

D: I m sure they will, stop stressing its not good for you.

Z: The flight leaves in an hour! How can I not stress!

D: Just trust me. I ll be at the airport shortly so stay put.

Z: Alright I ll be waiting.

I put my phone away and started pacing in the departure lounge of the airport. I thought of calling them but then I would be getting myself into a crazy fit. Today of all days those two idiots had to be late! I kept pacing for another solid 15 minutes and then I saw Drake and I ran up to him and he hugged me. We sat down and he gave me a coffee that he must have picked up on the way.

Still nothing from them? he asked.

I shook my head in worry.

No, and they really need to be here soon I replied.

I will call them and get them up Drake said.

You can try but it never woke them up the first a hundred times I tried I mumbled.

Drake stood up and walked down an aisle of seats to try get a bigger signal. Hopefully those two were awake by now.

**Adam Vanity s POV**

I heard my phone ring for probably the tenth time this morning so I finally decided to wake up. I tried to move but I was held down by someone s arm. I turned my head and saw Josh sound asleep beside me. I somewhat screamed and it woke him up and he screamed also.

What the fuck are you doing in my bed! I yelled as I jumped out in only my boxers.

How the fuck did I get here! Josh exclaimed.

Wait...did you drink the night before? I asked.

He nodded and I threw a pillow at him.

You sick bastard, god knows what you did to me last night I replied.

I didn t even do anything! I may have cuddled up to you but that s it Josh said.

I frowned and threw a shirt and some jeans on. My phone started going off again and I stormed over to it and pressed answer.

What! I yelled.

Oh finally the bear cubs have fucking arisen from their cave. You two are fucking late you realise that! Drake yelled from over the phone.

Late for wha...oh shit...Josh we need to get to the airport quick! I yelled.

Huh? Josh questioned.

We are going to America for Warped Tour remember! I exclaimed.

Josh cursed and jumped out of my bed and ran into his room to get dressed.

We will be there shortly I said to Drake.

You better hurry the plane leaves in exactly half an hour and Zoe is absolutely hysterical he growled.

We are so sorry I mumbled.

If you wanna be in a band you need to learn to wake up early Drake replied.

I sighed and ended the call and then walked over to my packed duffel bag and swung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my iPod, sunglasses and my car keys. I felt like I was forgetting something and I looked around my room. I saw my passport and Warped Tour VIP ticket and picked them up.

These would be helpful I muttered to myself.

I put my shoes on and then walked downstairs to Josh s room. I knocked on his door and he opened it, fully clothed and ready.

Let s go I said.

He nodded and we made our way back upstairs and out the front door. We jumped into my car and I had to speed down the road so we could get to the airport in time. Josh put a CD in and Black Veil Brides started playing. I grinned and him and we hi-fived each other.

Warped Tour look out...Josh Stitches and Adam Vanity are coming! Josh yelled.

I whooped and we sang along to Black Veil Brides on our way to the airport. I couldn t wait to get to America and Warped Tour. It was going to be sick!

**Josh Stitches POV**

Adam and I made it to the airport in about 20 minutes and we ran into the airport. We went through the security gates and then walked over to Zoe and Drake when we saw them.

Finally! Zoe exclaimed as she stood up and walked over to us.

Sorry Adam mumbled.

You better fucking be Zoe muttered.

Don t start yelling my head hurts enough already I moaned. Aww, what happened did you drink again? Drake teased.

I frowned and folded my arms and Adam nudged me.

Yeah and he was in my bed when I woke up. He was hugging me and it was creepy Adam joked.

Shut the fuck up Adam I grumbled.

Ooo touchy Adam said with a laugh.

I shook my head and sat down in a chair next to Drake. He was looking at me weirdly and I started to feel uncomfortable.

Tell me Josh, why do you bring chicks home when you have a girlfriend? he asked.

I raised and eyebrow at him. How did he know that?

Because he is like Ben Bruce, he fucks on tour or just generally and then comes back to his girlfriend as if nothing happened Zoe replied as she opened a book.

I slapped Zoe on the arm and she winced in pain.

What the fuck was that for! she yelled.

For being a bitch I replied.

She flipped me off and went back to reading her book and I closed my eyes and lay my head back to think.

So Adam are you excited? Drake asked.

Who wouldn t be. Hey Zoe what bands are we meeting? he questioned.

Black Veil Brides, Dahvie and Jayy, Bullet For My Valentine and whoever else you guys like she replied.

Woah Adam breathed.

I smirked a little and yawned, fucking hell I was tired as hell.

Oi wake up shit head Adam said as he poked me.

**Adam Vanity s POV**

Josh was being really moody today. I was kind of wondering what was up with him right now, he seemed distant. I continued to talk to Drake and Zoe for a while and then our flight was called. We were walking over to the entrance for the plane and some guy bumped into me.

Watch where you re going faggot he snarled.

I think you should watch where you are going I spat back.

Without hesitation the guy had me pinned against the wall with his hand around my throat. I tried to pry myself free from his grip but his grip got tighter and I found it hard to breathe.

No one back chats me and if you want to be smart then go ahead but I will break your puny little neck he growled.

Ha, wow really? I doubt it, you seem like the biggest dick head out I snarled.

His grip got tight and I gasped a little and started to feel light headed.

Let him go! someone yelled.

I looked over and saw Drake tower just a few inches over the guy. The guy loosened his grip and I dropped to the ground and gasped for air.

I...I m really sorry sir the guy stammered. Come near us again and I will make sure you were never born Drake mumbled.

The guy turned around and walked quickly down the entrance to the plane. I looked up and Drake had his hand out towards me.

You alright? he asked.

I nodded and grabbed his hand as he pulled me up and handed me my duffel bag. Josh walked up to me and rested his hand on my shoulder.

You didn t look one bit scared he said with a chuckle.

I laughed hoarsely and swung my duffel bag over my shoulder.

Come on boys let s go, play time is over Zoe said.

Hey Drake, I never realised you were American I said.

He looked at me weirdly and Zoe slapped her hand against her forehead. Josh started to burst out laughing and I started to feel embarrassed.

You never noticed last night? Drake asked.

No...I didn t I mumbled.

Drake chuckled and slapped my back lightly and we made our way to the entrance and showed the attendant our flight tickets. Drake and I walked down the big hall way and I saw the door of the plane. I started to feel a little queasy, I get paranoid going on a plane sometimes.

Don t like flying? Drake questioned.

I looked at him, his blue eyes looking back at me.

No, I get paranoid I replied.

I ll sit with you on the plane, I ll give you some tips on how to relax he said with a smile.

I smiled back and we made our way onto the plane. We were going a long way from home but it has probably been the best thing to ever happen on my life. I was nervous to play on stage but excited at the same time. And I could not wait to meet some of the bands at Warped Tour. Drake and I sat down in our seats and I looked out the window of the plane and sighed a little. Goodbye home and hello to a new adventure.


	5. Chapter Four Whatsername

**Drake's POV**

The plane had landed and we were finally in California, my old home town. I told Adam and Josh we would be staying at mine for the night as Warped Tour didn't start till tomorrow afternoon. So that gave me time to show them both around and to let them meet some friends of mine. Little did they know they were going to a photo shoot where none other than Black Veil Brides were at also. I asked Andy, CC, Ashley, Jake and Jinxx to come along and meet Adam and Josh. Yes, I know Black Veil Brides, I toured with them when I was with my old band and I hoped this would be the biggest surprise for Josh and Adam. We stepped into the terminal at the California Airport and waited for our luggage.

"So do you live yourself or with anyone else?" Adam asked.

"Well, I still live with my parents, I can't leave them for some reason. I feel completely lost without them" I replied.

Adam nodded as he grabbed a bag from the conveyor belt and Josh and I did also when we saw our bags.

"Hey, where did Zoe go?" Josh questioned.

"Over there" I said, pointing to Zoe over at the food court.

"Didn't she eat on the plane?" Adam said.

I shook my head lightly.

"She hates plane food remember" Josh mumbled.

Adam slapped his forehead and I started to laugh at them both. We picked our bags up and walked over to Zoe as she sat down at a table with food. I sat next to her and Josh and Adam sat across from us.

"So, the two of you listen up. You are gonna go to Drake's, drop off your shit and then Drake is gonna bring you to a photography studio where we have a photographer waiting to take photos of you" Zoe said between a mouthful of food.

"Why?" Josh and Adam asked at the same time.

"Because...the organizers of Warped Tour are going to be promoting you guys around a little" I muttered.

"Woah...awesome" Adam whispered.

Josh nodded his head and I smiled a little. I nudged Zoe lightly as I knew she had something else to say. Something that the boys might not like.

"Ah yes...there is something else...I'm not coming to Warped Tour with you...in fact I'm not your manager anymore" Zoe explained.

Adam and Josh's jaws drop and I bit my lip slightly. This can't be good.

**Josh Stitches' POV**

"Ah yes...there is something else...I'm not coming to Warped Tour with you...in fact I'm not your manager anymore" Zoe explained.

My jaw dropped and so did Adam's.

"What!" I exclaimed.

Zoe nodded her head and I frowned a little. How could she be leaving us like this! Why oh why!

"But...why..." Adam muttered as a tear slid down his face.

"Truth is I've had a boyfriend for a while now, and you two never knew and well...I'm pregnant now..." she replied.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Wow..." I mumbled.

"So we go to Warped Tour with no manager?" Adam questioned.

"Pretty much" Zoe said.

I folded my arms and sat back and bit my lip. This was not what I expected. How were we gonna cope!

"Listen I gotta go I'm seeing the boyfriend in an hour. See you both soon" Zoe said as she stood up and walked off.

"So...let's go to my place and then get to this photo shoot" Drake said cheerfully.

I stood up and grabbed my stuff and muttered to myself. Adam and Drake followed closely behind. Suddenly this tall guy with blue hair, red eyes, pale skin and snakebites ran towards us.

"Elliot!" Drake exclaimed.

"Drakey bear!" the guy who appeared to be Elliot yelled back.

Drake ran up to him and they embraced in a tight hug and shared a little kiss.

"Someone get me a bucket" I mumbled.

Adam punched my arm and I winced.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be mean!" Adam yelled.

I rubbed my arm and pouted my lip just as Drake and his mystery man walked up.

"So these are the two sexy Australians!" Elliot yelled.

"Elliot! Don't say that" Drake exclaimed.

"Oh sorry hehe" Elliot giggled.

"It's nice to meet you" Adam said, shaking Elliot's hand.

Elliot smiled and I shook his hand lightly. If I had to stay in a house with these two I was going to flip. I'm not a homophobe I just hate seeing mushy shit. I picked up my bag as we started to make our way out of the airport. Drake and Elliot walked in front of Adam and I, hand in hand. Adam smiled a little and I rolled my eyes.

"What? It's cute" Adam said.

"Yeah sure" I mumbled as we walked out of the entrance to the airport.

Please make this trip go fast for the love of god.

**Skyler's POV**

"Skyler you fucking bitch! You're gonna be late for your stupid photoshoot thing, hurry up!" my boyfriend Ricky yelled as he pounding on my bedroom door.

"Fuck off Ricky! I'll be ready when I'm ready!" I screamed back.

I hated living with him, he was a horrible boyfriend. We've been together for at least 8 months now and he treats me like crap. I stay with him though because I love him and I'm afraid of him killing me or something if I break his heart. He beats me a lot and I have to cover up the bruises, he also forces me to have sex with him every night. I can't take it anymore, I hoped this photoshoot would take my mind off things. I looked in the mirror and sighed at the bright purple bruise I got under my eye from last night. I covered it with concealer and foundation and then put on the rest of my makeup. I straightened and teased my hair then changed into a BVB shirt, black skinny jeans and converse. I grabbed my bag, keys and camera and made my way downstairs.

"About fucking time" Ricky snarled.

"Shut up fuck head" I growled back.

He grabbed me by the arm and slammed me against the wall and I winced in pain.

"Don't back chat me bitch, get in the fucking car so we can go" he spat.

I shakily moved away from the wall and made my way out the door and to the car. I sat in the passenger seat and dabbed my eyes with a tissue from the tears I felt coming.

"You better behave while I am taking photos" I muttered to Ricky.

"I will, just don't go flirting with any guys, I am warning you" Ricky replied.

"Yes sir" I said sarcastically.

A stinging sensation hit my cheek as Ricky slapped me hard.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

I started to cry again and dabbed my eyes continously, I couldn't let him see me cry.

He pulled out of the driveway and we sped down the road to the venue. I've never met the new band I was going to be photographying. I knew I was going to be seeing Black Veil Brides, I've known the boys for a while, all I knew was that this new band was called In Stitches and consisted of three guys, Adam, Josh and Drake. The name Drake rang a bell, I have a brother called Drake, but he doesn't own the same name as me. I haven't seen him in years, it made me angry. My heart started to pound widely at the thought of this Drake I was going to meet was actually my brother. I looked out the window and bit my lip. What if he was...?

**Adam Vanity's POV**

I can't get over how rude Josh was being to Drake and Elliot. They were offering us a place to stay for the night and he had to be all stupid about it. We walked into the hallway of the venue and looked around at all the band photos that were framed. I was wondering who took them because they look amazing. Josh looked at one of Andy from BVB giving the finger to a hater and we both laughed. We walked along and saw more bands like Motionless in White, Bullet for My Valentine, Green Day and then we came across to Blood on The Dance Floor. I had a little fan boy moment when I saw Jayy Von Monroe, I have a man crush on that guy. Josh rolled his eyes and laughed at me.

"Someone has a man crush" Drake said jokingly.

"I kinda do" I replied with a laugh.

Drake laughed and we proceeded to walk up the hallway. I heard muffled sounds from the door we were walking up to.

"When does Skyler get here!" I heard someone whine.

"CC shut up she will be here when she can" a deeper voice replied.

Josh and I stopped in our tracks and looked at each other.

"Did that sound like..." Josh spoke.

"Andy Biersack" I finished.

"Surprise" Drake said with a grin.

He opened the door and there in the room sat CC, Andy, Ashley, Jinxx and Jake. Josh and I stood there with our jaws dropped.

"Oi both of you close your mouths something might fall in there" Andy chuckled.

"My dick will" Ashley said with a laugh.

Jinxx slapped him on the arm and Ashley pouted his lip.

"Don't make them feel uncomfortable you idiot" Jake whispered.

"Yay new friends!" CC exclaimed.

CC ran up to us and embraced us in a big bear hug. I looked over at Josh and he was smiling widely. I smiled also and then CC pulled away.

"Welcome boys" Andy said.

I stood there speechless.

"I...uh...omg" I muttered.

Drake laughed and CC and Jinxx joined in also.

"They don't bite" Drake replied.

"How do you know them?" Josh asked Drake.

"He toured with us when he was in his old band" Jake said.

Josh looked over at me and grinned, I grinned back. This was so amazing! Just then someone burst through the doors. I turned around and my heart went stood the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I stared for a while and just got lost in a trance, until I saw someone walk up behind her and wrap his arm around her. Fuck my life.

**Drake's POV**

"Sorry I'm late!" Skyler yelled.

I looked over at the girl and my heart stopped. Skyler looked so much like my sister! I haven't seen my sister in years!

"About time!" CC yelled running up to her and hugging her.

The guy who she was with was scowling at CC, so I suspected he was the other half in the relationship.

"Shush CC" Skyler said with a giggle.

I looked over at Adam who was in a trance, probably over turned to me and her eyes widened a little. I looked back at her and then there was an awkward silence.

"Skyler...what's your last name?" I asked.

"Robbins" she replied.

She was my sister!

"Is you mother's name Ellen?"I questioned.

She nodded and I broke out into a smile. I couldn't believe this.

"Wife to Daniel and mother to two children Skyler and Drake" I whispered.

Skyler smiled and threw her arms around me.

"I knew you were roaming somwhere!" she screamed.

I smiled and we hugged for a long time before Andy cleared his throat.

"No more mushy stuff before you make Ashley cry" Andy laughed.

"I am not crying!" Ashley yelled while pretending to fake cry.

We all broke out into fits of laughter except for Skyler's boyfriend.

"Oh...um...this is Ricky everyone, my boyfriend" Skyler mumbled.

Must be a rough relationship. Ricky nodded his head slightly and I saw Adam frowning a little. I didn't like this guy one bit.

"So who is ready for photos?" Jinxx said as he stood up.

"Let's do it" Skyler said as she grabbed my hand lightly and we walked into the photography studio.

I somehow got a suspicious feeling that Adam is attracted to Skyler. He has never kept his damn eyes off her. Not that it bothers me, this Ricky guy seems like an ass. If only I could get Skyler alone to talk with her.

**Skyler's POV**

We had been taking photos for hours now. I kept notcing that Adam was glancing at me now and again, I giggled a little. Maybe he likes me? No...not someone like me...I'm hopeless. I packed my camera away and hugged Andy, CC, Jake, Jinxx and Ashley as they had to leave for an interview. I saw Ricky scowling at every one of them, it made me feel ashamed to have brought him with me. Only Adam, Josh, Drake, Ricky and I were left in the studio. I caught Adam looking at me again and I blushed. I felt Ricky grab me by the arm and turn me around.

"I told you to not flirt with anyone" he whispered with an angry tone.

"I...I haven't been flirting" I stamnmered.

Ricky slapped me across the face and I screamed loudly.

"Hey let go of her!" I heard Adam yell.

I toppled to the floor and lay there crying, I felt Drake's arms around me as he lifted me up. I looked over and saw Adam and Ricky at each others necks.

"Don't you ever hit her like that!" Adam spat.

"No! She is my girlfriend I will do whatever I like!" Ricky yelled.

"Ricky it's over!" I screamed.

Ricky stopped and looked over at me, hurt in his eyes. Adam turned and looked at me also as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"This is all because of you!" Ricky snarled as he slammed Adam onto the floor.

"Adam!" I exclaimed.

Adam winced in pain and swung his feet up hitting Ricky on the back of his leg. Ricky yelled in pain and dropped to the floor. Adam stood up and walked over to him and punched him in the face. Ricky whimpered in pain again and then stood up and punched Adam in the jaw. Adam groaned and stumbled back and I covered my eyes as I couldn't look anymore.

"You will regret this Skyler!" Ricky yelled.

I moved my hands away and I saw Adam with his fist around Ricky's neck.

"Just...fucking leave" Adam growled.

He let his grip go and Ricky bolted out of the studio doors. I ran up to Adam and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you" I whispered through tears.

Adam's arms slipped around me and he hugged me tight. He smelt amazing and was just so warm. I think I might like him.


End file.
